Kompas
by Shoojo
Summary: Nami membelikan barang untuk Zoro yang dirasa sangat berguna. Tentu saja, ada pertengkaran yang mewarnai. Fluff, gaje dan abal. Zoro/Nami.


Haah, setelah saya sekian lama berhibernasi – dilempar kubis – maksud saya mengasingkan diri karena kesibukan yang ada, saya akhirnya bisa menyempatkan diri menulis fic lagi di FOPI yang telah saya tinggalkan selama... satu tahun? – Reader: Buu.. Me: *hiks* - Yang jelas, fic ini bisa menjadi awal saya untuk eksis lagi di FFn. ^_^

Fic kali ini oneshot pendek, abal dan tidak layak dikonsumsi mata. Jadi silahkan siapkan obat mata tetes atau timun sebagai persiapan mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi di mata anda setelah membaca fic ini. *?* Saya harap gaya tulis saya yang abal tidaklah bertambah abal setelah tidak mengetik sekian lamanya.

Oh ya, buat kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fic gaje saya lainnya terutama fic "Navigator's Boyfriend", saya sudah hampir menyelesaikannya. Yah, selama ini saya mengerjakan sepotong-sepotong, jadi mungkin chapter itu akan sedikit jelek. Tapi demi kalian, saya akan berusaha membuat chapter itu menjadi baik. Jujur, saya sudah hampir tidak bisa membuat deskripsi yang sangat baik, sampai-sampai chapter itu saya rombak berulang kali. TT_TT

_**Title : Kompas**_

_**By Shoojo**_

_**An One Piece fanfiction**_

_**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**_

"Nami..."

"Ya?"

"Apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Zoro sambil menunjukkan benda bundar seperti silinder kecil yang berpenutup yang ada di tangannya. Nami menghela nafas mendengar keluguan – atau kebodohan – Zoro. Dia memang sudah sering menghadapi sikap nakamanya ini, terutama karena masih ada nakamanya yang sama atau lebih bego dengan Zoro, tapi tetap saja itu membuat dia heran dan jengkel. Sebenarnya apa yang salah di dalam otak Zoro sih? Kenapa kebodohan dia tidak berkurang sedikitpun selama beberapa bulan ini, tetapi tetap diam di tempat?

"Itu kompas, alat penunjuk arah," kata Nami, berharap penjelasan singkatnya ini bisa membuat Zoro mengerti.

Sayangnya tidak.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memberikan benda ini?" tanyanya lagi, kedua mata hitamnya kini menatap kompas di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung, kedua alisnya terangkat.

Oh, rasanya Nami mau memukul kepala Zoro sekerasnya dan berharap hal itu bisa menolong untuk membuat otak dia menjadi normal – sekalian melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia menahan amarahnya dulu. Dia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam acara "berdebat bersama si marimo" untuk kesekian kali saat ini.

Menarik nafas, Nami mulai menjelaskan, "Kompas adalah alat untuk menunjukkan arah. Kau akan lihat nanti ada huruf N, E, S, dan W. N menunjukkan _North_, Utara, E menunjukkan _East_, Timur, S menunjukkan _South_, Selatan, dan W menunjukkan _West_, Barat. Kau juga akan lihat jarum kecil di dalamnya. Jarum itu selalu mengarah ke utara, jadi kau bisa mengetahui arah di depanmu dengan berpatokan pada sistem arah angin."

"Hoo, jadi benda kecil ini bisa menunjukkan arah ya?" kata Zoro dengan nada yang terkagum-kagum, meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung bagaimana "benda kecil" ini bisa menunjukkan arah dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Ya, dan ini sangat berguna bagi orang dalam perjalanan atau daerah tertentu, terutama orang yang sama sekali tidak punya _sense_ arah yang sangat jelas seperti kau," kata Nami dengan sedikit nada mengejek di akhir kalimat, jari telunjuk kanannya terancung ke arah pendekar pedang di depannya. Empat bentuk siku-siku merah yang membentuk tanda silang muncul di dahi Zoro sebagai tanda kekesalan. Dari semua hal yang menjengkelkan dia dari Nami, salah satunya adalah ketika dia mengungkit soal ketidakmampuannya itu. Hanya karena dia adalah navigator bukan berarti dia bisa mengejek kekurangan dia dalam menentukan arah. Toh, Zoro tidak yakin kalau Nami bisa memainkan tiga pedang dengan lincah – _heck, _bahkan satu pedang pun pasti tidak bisa.

"Haruskah kau mengejekku tentang itu terus?" tanya Zoro kesal.

"Tentu saja," kata Nami sambil menjulurkan lidah, "Sekedar informasi, kompas itu seharga lima ribu beri dan akan ditambahkan ke dalam sisa-sisa utangmu saat ini."

'APA? Bagaimana bisa dia menentukan seenaknya seperti itu? Bukankah dia membeli benda itu dengan kehendaknya sendiri, bukan aku yang memintanya. Sekali lagi, BUKAN AKU YANG MEMINTANYA! Dan dia langsung bilang aku yang bertanggung jawab atas harga benda sialan itu dengan membebankan uangnya ke aku? _Hell no._ Aku bahkan belum bilang akan menerima benda itu.' Zoro akan membuka mulutnya dengan maksud memprotes, tetapi Nami memotongnya.

"Kalau kau protes, bunganya kutambah 1% per kata," ancam Nami. Zoro langsung terdiam, giginya gemeretak sedikit karena menahan amarah. Dia menatap kompas di tangannya seperti sebuah benda sial. Matanya sempat melihat senyum licik – atau senyum setan di mata Zoro – yang terbentuk di bibir Nami.

'Oke, penyihir, kau menang lagi. Tapi untuk berikutnya tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang,' gerutu Zoro dalam hati. Dia mengamati lagi benda sialan yang telah membawa penderitaan baru bagi dia karena hal itu menurut dia lebih baik daripada melihat wajah kemenangan Nami. Satu pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlintas di otak dia.

"Bagaimana caranya benda ini menunjukkan arah Sunny berada?"

"Huh?" Nami sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Zoro.

"Benda ini kan bisa menunjukkan arah. Lalu bagaimana caranya mengetahui arah Sunny? Apa ada huruf S atau TS – Thousand Sunny – yang tertera di dalamnya?" tanya Zoro.

Nami menepuk jidatnya. "Duh, Zoro, tentu saja tidak ada. Kompas hanya menunjukkan arah. Kalau mau mencari tempat, kita harus tahu dulu arah tempat itu."

'APA? Jadi benda ini hanya bisa menunjukkan arah? Lalu apa gunanya benda ini?' teriak Zoro dalam hati. Dia tidak meneriakkan hal itu, tentu saja, karena nanti Nami mendapat alasan untuk menambah bunga utangnya. Dia sangat kesal karena merasa dikerjai oleh Nami. Biaya kompas itu ditanggung dia, dan benda itu hanya bisa menunjukkan arah? Tidak dapat menunjukkan tempat lain? Yang benar saja!

Seolah bisa membaca ekspresi Zoro, Nami berkata, "Yah, setidaknya kan kau memiliki alat untuk menunjukkan arah. Itu saja sudah cukup," Sepertinya Nami mencoba menenangkan Zoro yang terlihat sangat kesal. Tapi senyum yang ditunjukkan oleh wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menikmati penderitaan batin Zoro.

"Oke, daripada kau bingung, aku tunjukkan cara kerjanya." Dia mengambil kompas itu dari tangan Zoro. "Pertama, arahkan kompas secara horizontal dengan bagian depan mengarah ke hadapanmu. Lalu kau lihat arah apa yang ditunjukkan." Zoro mengamati kompas itu dengan setengah tertarik setengah benci. Nami membuka tutup kompas itu. "Kalau kompas ini benar, arah yang menghadap ke depan akan menunjukkan ke arah tim – eh?"

Alih-alih diam di tempat, jarum kompas itu berputar dengan kencang. Mata keduanya terbelalak karena tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba Nami, yang sudah mengerti apa penyebabnya, tertawa kecil sambil berkata kepada Zoro, "Haha, aku lupa kalau kita ada di Grand Line. Wajar saja kalau kompas ini tidak berfungsi karena di sini banyak pulau dengan medan magnetis."

'Oh, jadi kesimpulannya benda ini tidak berfungsi...APAAA?' Mulut Zoro terbuka lebar begitu kenyataan yang lebih memilukan menghantam kepalanya. Dia menatap kompas di tangan Nami selama sekian detik, badannya tidak bergerak seinci pun seakan dia telah membeku. Nami tidak tahu apakah dia harus khawatir ataukah tertawa melihat Zoro.

"Err... Zoro..."

"MAKSUDMU BENDA INI TIDAK BERGUNA SAMA SEKALI? LALU BUAT APA KAU MEMBERIKAN BENDA INI KEPADAKU?" teriak Zoro dalam kemarahan. Dia tidak tahan lagi karena merasa telah dikerjai oleh Nami selama tiga kali. Tapi Nami tidak menunjukkan rasa takut ataupun rasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja memasang muka _innocent_-nya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau kan bisa memakai kompas itu di luar Grand Line. Lagipula, orang bodoh seperti apa sih yang menjual kompas di Grand Line kalau mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan membeli kompas yang tidak berfungsi di sini, hahaha..."

'Untuk menipu orang-orang bodoh macam kau, kukira,' batin Zoro dengan sarkastik. Dia menggaruk kepalanya saking kesalnya. 'Cih. Seandainya aku bisa membalas balik dia. Tapi dia terlalu pintar dan ditambah kemampuan berakting dia yang sangat bagus...' Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Dia mengambil kompas itu dari tangan Nami yang kaget dan mengantonginya di kantong celananya.

"Apa boleh buat, kalau benda ini tidak berguna," kata dia dengan suara yang santai. Nami tambah kaget mendengar perkataan Zoro.

"Zo-Zoro? Kau kenapa?" tanya Nami. Apa otaknya sudah _error_ saking stresnya?

"Toh aku sendiri punya 'kompas' yang lebih hebat karena dia bisa diandalkan di tempat apapun," Zoro berkata dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya. Apapun senyum itu, Nami merasakan ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu?" tanya Nami dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Lho, kau tidak tau?"

"Hah?" 

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, navigator kita yang paling hebat dan cantik." BINGO! Muka Nami kini memerah seperti buah tomat. Zoro tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya kata terakhir hanya untuk membuat pasti bahwa perkataannya mampu membuat Nami malu dan rupanya benar. Ternyata tinggal bersama si alis lengkung aka Sanji di atas Sunny ada gunanya juga.

"A-a...kau...tadi...argh! Ki-kita ke kapal sekarang..." kata Nami dengan terbata-bata. Kakinya langsung melangkah cepat. Zoro mengikuti sambil bersiul-siul kecil, yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar Nami, menikmati kemenangannya atas Nami. Ah, Dewi Fortuna benar-benar sepenuhnya ada dipihaknya sekarang.

"Ah, aku lupa..."

"Apa?"

"Utangmu ditambah 15% karena tadi kau memprotes."

Oke, sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya.

**Fin**

Ficnya abal dan hancur banget ya. ._.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang menyempatkan waktu membaca fic ini. Lebih terima kasih jika anda memberikan review. :3


End file.
